


Sparring Time

by starkass



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Aloth being a drama queen, Aloth had enough, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I love that shark, M/M, Other, Tekēhu is a big dork, This Is STUPID, a bit of sparring, men getting sweaty and dirty, my Watcher and Edér are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkass/pseuds/starkass
Summary: On their way to rescue an old man from a cult, the Watcher and his companions find different ways to kill time.





	Sparring Time

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say a BIG THANK YOU to my wonderful, beautiful, perfect, flawless beta [HelAuditore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore) because she always saves my ass dkfgjkdf ❤

The sun is high in the sky. 

Everything is cool - well, at least for now - so Takehu can enjoy the view before his eyes peacefully. 

More or less.

 

The Sprezzante's crew had headed to the island where they could have found Oswald, as requested by Kahn, met at The Wild Mare in Neketaka. 

But, since the trip had happened to be longer than they thought, Nerkèas, together with his quartermaster, had decided to make a stop in a small town to get some supplies. 

Then, they had surfed the waves 'till the Karatapu Channel. 

There, they had rested on the boat for the night, and next morning the team had got off on the beach and set up a camp. 

Edér, Takehu, Palegina and Nerkèas had put together sheets and pieces of wood to create the tents, while Serafen, Maia and Aloth had gone to grab some sticks for the fire which was Xoti's duty, being the official cook when they are on mainland and didn’t have a better option, like a tavern with real, delicious food. Although she can handle it, she is pretty good even, so the team had agreed to leave the cooking to her. 

After a decent lunch, everyone was on their own. Aloth was reading a book when Nerkèas, still yawning from the nap he had taken, but with his hair still looking as perfect as before, approached him on the trunk where the wood elf was sitting on. 

"Heeey-” the monk greeted him as he swayed towards Aloth. “I was thinking...” his voice was still sleepy and it came out like a growl. “You wanna spar?" he finally asked scratching the back of his head. 

Aloth looked up ever so slowly from his reading to the elf before him and frowned. "Excuse me?" 

"Yeah, you know. Punches and kicks. To keep in shape." Nerkèas explained gesturing vaguely with his hands. 

Aloth's mouth curved in a strange way, between a smile and a grimace. "I'm sorry, but I'm more of a books type. You must know it by now.” he answered with a gentle voice, even if he was much annoyed by his reading being interrupted. “I don't feel the need to-" 

"C'mon! It's gonna be fun!" the Watcher insisted, widening his arms to encourage his companion. 

Aloth just sighed deeply and shook his head hopelessly. "It's a lovely thought, captain." he said with a strained smile before returning his attention to the book. "But I think I'll pass." 

Nerkèas whined at that answer, but he didn't push his luck further because he knew the elf, and he wouldn't have achieved anything like that. So, he shrugged and approached Edér's tent, where he found the man sharpening his sword with a whetstone like a good soldier.

When he noticed Nerkèas' presence, he glanced up and a large smile bloomed on his lips. "Hey, Nerk!" said the blond, lowering the sword. 

"Hi, mate." the Watcher set down beside his friend. "I was wondering.. Do you want to spar with me?" he asked then, toying with the hems of his tunic. 

Edér seemed to weigh that proposal, before looking at him, one brow arched in question. "Are you... sure?"

Edér was much bigger and bulkier than Nerkèas, there was no doubt. 

"Why not?" the Watcher said, nudging the blond's thigh with his right knee, without paying any attention to the scepticism in his voice. "I know I'm thin, but my punches are deadly." he pointed out, while blowing some air on his closed knuckles. 

The human studied him for a few seconds, then he laughed amusedly. "Okay, man. Let's go." he slapped Nerkèas' shoulder before sheathing the sword and getting up. The Watcher followed right away. 

The two chose the area near the camp to stretch their limbs. Nerkèas took off his tunic, while Edér his shirt, remaining bare-chested. 

 

And that's why Takehu is now sitting on the truck next to Aloth, who is still reading his book. 

"Ekera, I love this kind of entertainment." he sighs deeply, while looking over the two men, but especially one, with particular interest. 

Aloth just huffs at those words, slipping one page. 

Tekēhu glances at him then, a question hovering his features. "You won't watch the match?" he asks, genuinely curious. 

The elf rolls his eyes as he slowly closes the book, knowing he won't get away easily from this conversation. He takes a deep breath, feeling an annoying prickle bobbing up beneath his skin. "Are you asking me if I enjoy watching two men grunting and getting sweaty and dirty from sparring like two savages?" 

"Well, y-" 

"It was a rhetorical question." he spits out between gritted teeth, scowling. "And the answer is no, I don't. So, if you want to do me a favor and don't comment whatever this is gonna be out loud I'll be grate-" 

The water godlike pats hard on Aloth's back, laughing amusedly. "You sure are a funny guy, my friend!" 

Aloth, taken aback from that reaction, scoots away on the truck, creating some distance between himself and Tekēhu, while he stares at him threateningly. If a look could kill, the godlike would be dead. 

Pissed off, the elf opens the book again with a fast snap and intensively looks at it, fully intentioned to ignore his companion. 

But it is a lost cause. 

"How can you not love this art, I say?" exclaims Tekēhu with such a breathless voice, pointing with one hand at Edér and the Watcher, who have began to spar a few minutes ago. The human is with his forearms up to cover his face, while Nerkèas is trying to break his defenses with some good punches. 

The two are close enough to the trunk for their companions to be able to see sweat dripping down on their skin like trickles of dew, sweat that falls on the ground in little drops. Their feet move so fast that they lift the sand, making it twirling in the air. 

"Muscles tending-" with a loud gulp, Tekēhu keeps talking, his hand now resting tightly on his thick thigh. His eyes are fixed on Nerkèas' back, where sweat highlights his pale, lean shoulder blades. "Sinuous moves that makes them look like they are dancing-" Edér dodges a punch aimed at his right side, and hits back. "The smell of adrenaline-" the man tries to knock his companion down, and he does. "And, for Ngati, I could write poems on poems about that ass." a warm breath leaves Tekēhu's lips before he licks them, eyes gone wide as they appreciatively enjoyed the view of Nerkèas being pulled back up to his feet, standing with his back turned on Tekēhu and Aloth as he and Edér laugh and hug each other. His pants leave nothing to the imagination since they are practically glued to his butt, clothes and skin covered in sweat and sand. 

Another deep sigh and a shift of position. 

"I'm suddenly so thirsty." the godlike clears his throat, fanning his face with a palm leaf found near there. His eyes are full-blown, the color as deep as the dark night, and a strange sparkle shines in them like a gold flame. 

Aloth, who has been silent during the entire rant of the godlike, now looks up the sky and says "Deities, give me strength.", clenching his book with both hands and feeling utterly hopeless. 

In that exact moment Xoti appears from behind them. "What are you doing here?" she asks with her cheerful tone, her precious lantern ever held in one hand. 

"Please don't as-" begs Aloth before being cut off by Tekēhu, who is still fanning his face that looks more blue than the usual now, as if he is blushing. 

"Ekera, we are witnessing the will of the gods." the godlike answers.

"Are you aware that you're being blasphemous, right?" the elf whispers loudly at Tekēhu, rubbing his temples. He's going to have a terrible headache. He can feel it coming. 

Confusion hovers the girl's face. "Wh-" she begins but the elf shakes his dark head glancing at her with a merciful look. 

Suddenly, they hear Tekēhu sucking in a long, dry breath and saying "Even my heart can't take this." 

Curiosity gets the better of her, and Xoti's eyes moves carefully from her two companions to Edér and the captain, not understanding what Tekēhu could mean by that. But then her mouth slacks open, her face immediately turns to a deep shade of scarlet like a revived fire. 

Edér is behind Nerkèas now, his arms wrapped tight around the elf's waist in an attempt to immobilize him, while the monk is fighting back, seeking a way to free himself from that strong grip. 

The two are both panting from the effort, their bodies sliding against each other. 

"Is that blood from your nose?!" Aloth's choked scream doesn't distract the brunette's attention from Edér's bulged biceps in all their glory. 

There are actual drops of blood dripping down her nose, staining her face and clothes. 

Unable to speak, she gapes like a fish, opening and closing her mouth more than once, totally dumbfounded. Her gaze is glassy, her legs unsteady, even the tip of her ears are red. She's lost all of her cognitive functions.

"I can't believe I'm surrounded by-" 

The blond's arms go up, blocking Nerkèas' biceps midair, not leaving him an easy way to escape. A victorious grin stretched on his lips as he shouts something like "And now, my friend?" 

But the young Watcher is smart. 

Taking advantage of his thinner and more flexible body, he puts one leg between Edér's, wrapping it on his left since he knows it's his weakest one. The elf squeezes, pressing on it, and Edér is caught by surprise, and is forced to loosen his grip. Nerkèas makes his arms slide from it and, pinning his free leg on the ground and twisting his abdomen, he gives the blond a nudge on the ribs and throws him out of balance. 

The blond can't react fast enough and Nerkèas takes him by the shoulders to throw him down on the sand. 

Due to that move, the elf's well-defined abs have been on full display the whole time. 

"Ngati, mother, I'm weak-" Tekēhu's whining is loud and clear, his voice gone deeper. Right after comes the noise of a piece of wood being snapped by bare hands - probably the palm leaf from earlier. "I wish I was Edér." he continues as he scrubs a hand on his forehead, then on his face, now vividly blue flushed, before rubbing it on his chest and exhaling dramatically. 

"What's going o-" Serafen's voice comes from behind them before stopping mid sentence. "For all the seven seas, that's impressive-" states the blue orlan as he pops up, having seen Nerkèas' move. He sits on the trunk too - it's a long trunk - and whistles. "Damn, our captain is very talented." he mumbles stroking his beard thoughtfully, while giving a pleased look over at the two. 

In all of that, Aloth has hidden his face with the book, not letting himself being involved in their theatrics. He is trembling, trying to contain his nerves. 

The poor elf is like a timing bomb, ready to explode at any moment. 

"I want him to raw me that bad and beyond." Tekēhu bites his bottom lip hard to refrain himself from blubbering further as he plays with a stray strand of his hair, almost tearing it off from the frustration. 

That's it. That's the last straw. 

He has reached the fucking limit. 

All of the sudden, Aloth springs up to his feet, his hand gripping the books so hard that his knuckles are white. "I just wanted to read in peace!" he yells, the veins in his neck clearly visible, pulsing. “Is that much to ask?!” he shoots a murderous look at all of them, huffing hard through his nose. "You're a bunch of horny perverts!" he continues shouting, arms up in the air, an expression of desperation on his face. He then storms away to reach his tent, his feet moving by themselves in a distinct way. But he can't fool anyone since his face is bright red. Surely both from anger, and other feelings. 

The three would have burst in laughters if they weren't too busy at staring at their captain and Edér. 

"Who's been killed?" Maia appears next to Xoti gently gripping her arm to steady her, since the girl looks like she is able to stay up on her feet only by a miracle. And for Maia to think that is something. 

"My underpants, for sure." Tekēhu's response is immediate, even if he hasn't darted his eyes away from the elf of his desires. 

"And Aloth's patience too." Serafen mumbles in a low chuckle. 

The aumaua lets out an amused snort at those words, and wraps an arm around Xoti's shoulders. The girl doesn't react though.

"But I thought you weren't wearing any under there."

Tekēhu just grins in a mischievous way. 

"That's gross!" Xoti shoots a shocked look at the godlike as she returns from her dirty daydreams about Edér, like that answer has flipped a switch in her mind. 

"I didn't know there was a show here." Maia speaks again after clearing her throat, in an amused tone, leaving the awkwardness of the moment behind, as she enjoys the different reactions of her companions.

"You've missed a wonderful match, I say." Tekēhu nods vehemently, his eyes still on Nerkèas who is now ruffling his own hair while talking with Edér, a bright smile on his face. 

The features of the godlike are softened by a fond look, and a small puff leaves his lips. He looks like he's entranced by Nerkèas, like he has never seen something that beautiful before. 

The aumaua seems to catch that particular. 

"Uh, I see..." Maia says absently as she glances between the group and the two men, sniggering. Her look lingers on Nerkèas a bit before she shrugs. "Shame for me, then."

 

" - and that's why I'm your captain." says Nerkèas, as he stepped closer to the rest of his companions with Edér. When the two approach the group, he greets everybody with a " Hi guys!" and a big, goofy smile, one hand resting on his hip for support.

Both the elf and the human are looking like a hot mess. Their clothes are screaming to be washed, and Nerkèas has got some scratches from the fight here and there, even on his face, while the blond has bright red patched in some visible parts of his body, parts that are gonna turn purple soon. 

They are clearly out of air and tired, but also loosened and satisfied. 

"I really needed it. Thanks, Edér." the monk chuckles and gives the man's shoulder a little slap in a friendly way, and the man laughs nodding in agreement. "We should do it again sometimes." he suggests with a smirk. 

"I'm in!" Tekēhu suddenly jumps up on his feet, showing an over-excited smile. 

After a moment of disbelief, Nerkèas' face lights up at those words, looking at the water godlike with such an amazement that his jaw almost drops on the ground. 

"Uhm, I think he was talking to-" Edér begins to say, but then he waves it off with a hand, huffing. "Nevermind."

"It's gonna be awesome!" promises the Watcher like Edér hasn't spoken, while taking one of the godlike's hand and squeezing it gingerly. 

Nerkèas’ eyes peer into his like he has his full attention and Tekēhu lets a whimper fall from his mouth, going weak to his knees. 

He wants to be his smug self, he really does, but that elf is going to kill him someday with those purple pools of his. 

"Ekera, I'm sure it will." his voice rumbles softly as he closes the gap between himself and the elf, his hand still in Nerkéas'. His palms are rough and calloused, palms of a person who is used to fight bare handed or with shod staffs. 

He wants to feel those hands all over his body. 

Tekēhu notices the Watcher's Adam apple going up and down at the sudden vicinity and bites his lips to hide a delighted smirk. 

Meanwhile the others have begun to chatter.

Nerkèas' hand drops the godlike's quickly like he has been burnt. "I can teach you some moves, so I don't have to save your fish ass in battle." the elf snarls with mockery but a little breathless, now arms crossed over his chest, a bit tighter than the necessary. His cheeks are back to a bright red, too. Isn't that endearing? 

Tekēhu feels his heart clench in his chest before that image. 

The son of Ngati defeated by a pair of purple eyes and flushed cheeks.

If only his mother could see him now... 

The godlike studies him for a few seconds. "You don't like looking after me, captain?" he asks then, leaning over to show him a toothy smile, eyes bouncing from Nerkèas' to his mouth. 

"W-well-" stutters the monk, clearly having trouble to continue the conversation because he clears his throat and darts his eyes away shyly.

Maybe that’s because they are merely ten inches apart. 

The godlike laughs at the top of his lungs seeing his expression, then smoothly slides an arm around his shoulders, their bodies now clinging one to another. 

"You sure are a charmer, I say." he states smugly as the grip around the Watcher's shoulders tightens, a sweet, comfortable weight, and the elf can smell the ocean on his scales-made skin. He's growing fond of that particular scent, that salty breeze that catches his breath every time Tekēhu is near him. 

He basks in the sensation as long as he can. 

"Shut up, pretty fish." Nerkèas mumbles in a whisper as he nudges the other lightly on the chest, though there is a delighted smile on his face. 

They start walking away from their companions, completely forgetting about them. 

"You need a bath, now." Tekēhu murmurs with his deep voice, getting closer to the elf’s ear. Nerkèas looks up at him with his purple eyes, nearly tripping over his own feet at the sudden warmth on his cheek, so different from the coolness of Tekēhu's body. 

Words die in his throat and he glances away, staring at the sand in front of him. 

"Get a tent already." Maia shouts behind them while rolling her eyes at the sky.

That gets a nervous chuckle from the monk, while Tekēhu's brow arches amusedly. 

"Ekera, that's an interesting idea." the godlike considers the words, a thoughtful frown on his face. 

Nerkèas exhales slowly, feeling heat pooling in his belly in anticipation, even if he's aware that nothing will happen. 

When they reach his tent, the monk finds himself rooted to the spot, feet unmoving, his body seeming reluctant to leave the godlike's. 

"I can help you." suggests Tekēhu, the corners of his mouth curled up in a playful smile. "I'm very handy, you know."

A shiver runs down on Nerkèas’ spine at that.

"I-I think I can handle it.” A pause. “By myself." he is quick to clarify, but it is too late. He feels the tips of his ears on fire. 

He's an awkward mess. 

Tekēhu's mouth twists in a funny way, clearly trying to not laugh in his face, lust shining in his dark eyes. 

"What a shame." the godlike mutters under his breath sounding disappointed. "But I can use a hand of yours indeed." he adds after a second, shooting him a meaningful glance. "For my little inconvenient, down there." he points at his own lower parts with his eyes while sniggering.

A strangled noise escapes from Nerkèas's mouth and he's blushing furiously again. _Blessed be his pale skin, because he is too cute like that_ , Tekēhu thinks. 

"Ekera, you were a true sight back there. A mighty warrior worth of all the praises." his lips move so sweetly around the words, and Nerkèas finds himself staring at them charmed like under a spell.

"T-thank you." is all the elf can say without choking on his own tongue. His heart is hammering in his ribcage like a bird in a trap. 

Heavy air weighs between them, dense with a mix of unspoken feelings. It's almost suffocating. 

Tekēhu looks like he wants to add more and the elf isn’t ready to hear. 

"I should go, now." he says in the end, cutting off every attempt of Tekēhu’s to continue. He quickly regrets those words, but he can't stand Tekēhu's eyes and the desire behind them much longer. "You know, the bath." he chuckles looking at anywhere but Tekēhu and hearing his heart pulsing loudly in his own ears. "I stink." he finally closes his lips before he could keep on rambling as he leaves Tekēhu's side reluctantly. 

He feels immediately the loss of Tekēhu's arm around his shoulders, the cold of his scales against his bare skin, but most importantly his salty scent. 

"Don't worry, captain." he nods in understanding. "I'll leave you to your... duties." he gestures with a hand in his direction, emphasizing the last word with his voice. “I have mine.” he then snickers checking him out from head to toes. 

That look burns Nerkèas’ skin. He’s not used to a clear manifestation of interest towards him. Well, not that obvious at least. 

He feels he has to say something in response, but his voice is stuck in his throat. 

Longing lingers in Nerkèas' eyes as he sees the godlike turn and starting to walk away. 

_Now he’ll think I don’t want him that way_ , the elf thinks as an awful grip wraps around his stomach.

Suddenly, the godlike stops. 

"Let me know when you are eager to spar." he glances at Nerkèas sideways as a low chuckle, like a rumble, shakes his words. 

Nerkèas’ mouth cracks open, at a loss for words. 

A long second passes before he can make himself say something.

Tekēhu hasn’t moved from where he is. 

"Sure." the elf answers so softly that he thinks Tekēhu may have not heard him. But then the godlike nods and a strange, pleasant feeling fills the Watcher's chest. 

The last things Nerkèas sees before entering his tent are the big smile of Tekēhu, and the heated glint in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of you who has read and enjoyed it!  
> Find me as [theoldgaylion](http://theoldgaylion.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
